


It's New Year's Eve and Dean can't hold back anymore

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is so cute, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean and castiel are best friends, Dean loves Castiel so much, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Stargazing, past Gadreel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean and Gadreel end their (very short) relationship on New Year's Eve after Dean finds out that Gadreel cheated on him.Dean visits Cas, hoping to spend the rest of New Year's Eve with his best friend. He's been in love with Cas for years and decides he's going to tell him about his feelings that night.(Written for @jhoomwrites Reverse Emoji Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr)





	It's New Year's Eve and Dean can't hold back anymore

**Author's Note:**

> The emojis for this ficlet are:

“Come on, Dean! Don’t act like this is such a big thing. It’s New Year’s Eve, we said we’d spend it together,” Gadreel shouts, looking up at where Dean’s head is hanging out of the window of his apartment on the second floor.

 

“You cheated on me, after just three weeks of this goddamn relationship! Don’t you dare tell me how to feel about this!!” He screams back, furiously. He doesn’t even care that it’s already 11 p.m. and their shouting might disturb his neighbours.

 

“Chill out. This was never meant to be, anyways, was it? You are head over heels for this best friend of yours, the one you can’t stop talking about. How do I know you never cheated on me with this Cas, huh?!” Gadreel looks more annoyed than angry, but this guy has always been really weird about expressing his emotions, so Dean can’t really be sure about what’s going on in his head.

 

“Oh, you know what? Fuck you. Leave, this is so over!” Dean isn’t even in the mood to shout at him anymore, he just kind of spits those words out, his tone lacking any kind of emotion.

 

The thing is, Gadreel kind of has a point. Dean really has never been serious about their relationship, it has always been a way to distract him from his feelings for his best friend. That wouldn’t have been fair to either of them, had Dean not always known that Gadreel took their relationship exactly as seriously as he did himself; not at all.

 

Which doesn’t make him any less angry. Dean would have never cheated on Gadreel, even if he miraculously had a chance with Castiel- he just isn’t that type of person, and he would have thought his ex-boyfriend wasn’t either. Well, joke’s on him now. He’s just glad he accidentally found out about Gadreel’s unfaithfulness this morning.

 

“You know what?! You’ll realize what you’re missing out on soon enough,” Gadreel screams and grabs the bouquet of flowers he had brought to apologize. Before Dean can even react, Gad chucks the flowers in the direction of his window, turns around and literally storms of. 

 

And because his day hasn’t been bad enough already, Gadreel’s fucking flowers hit him square in the face before hitting the floor in front of Dean’s feet with a dull thud. Thank fuck Gad was too cheap to buy him roses, he really doesn’t want to know how this hit would have felt if the flower had had thorns.

 

Well, then. Time to figure out how to spend his New Year’s Eve instead, he thinks grimly. First, though, shuts his window and throws the damn flowers in the trash. 

 

While pacing the room, Dean thinks about his options. He could just stay at home, watch a couple movies, drink a couple beers and fall asleep alone on his couch. 

 

Or he could go and visit his best friend. Cas had planned on staying home alone, anyway, what with Dean having plans with Gadreel and their good friend Charlie spending her evening with her girlfriend. 

 

Which, looking back now, makes Dean sound like a huge dick. He really should have made plans with Cas, who has been his best friend since they met in college six years ago, instead of his boyfriend of three weeks, right? 

 

The thing is, Cas wasn’t even angry about any of this when Dean told him about his plans. He’d just been nice and coy, as always, had even encouraged Dean to spend time with Gadreel, since “he obviously means so much to you, Dean”. And that just convinced Dean that his decision was the right one, because it didn’t seem like Cas had wanted to spend time with him at all and he sure as hell didn’t sound jealous about Gad. Which… had kinda hurt.

 

That’s the thing with Cas, in all of the six years of their friendship he had never once shown interest in Dean. Castiel isn’t exactly celibate, he had dated a couple guys and girls over the last view years, but never once had one of those dates progressed to something more than one night spent together. But Dean? He never even hinted at being interested in more than their friendship. 

 

To be fair, Dean hasn’t done that, either. He’s been struggling with his feelings for Cas for years, until he finally stopped denying how hard he’s already fallen for the guy about a year ago. He would have told him, were their friendship not the most important relationship Dean has ever had outside of his family. He couldn’t handle losing Cas just because he’s made him uncomfortable with his feelings.

 

But… Castiel wouldn’t just end their friendship because of something like that, would he? Cas is such a nice, kind and understanding guy. Maybe he’d just accept Dean’s feelings? Or maybe… maybe there is a tin chance he actually feels the same way? Wouldn’t it be better to tell Cas how he feels now than continuing to wait and blindly hope for something, being unable to get over him?

 

In the end, Dean doesn’t even make a conscious decision. He just somehow ends up wearing his jacket and boots, sitting in his car on the way to Cas’ place just outside of the city. The drive is over way to quickly, and before he can talk himself out of it, he’s knocking on his best friend’s door.

 

Cas opens his door in his flannel pyjamas and with a blanket thrown over his shoulders. The cheesy, blindingly colourful bee blanket Dean had given him for Christmas this year. Literally a bright blue blanket, covered in tiny cartoon bees. Dean honestly can’t explain how he does it, but Cas looks so cute wrapped up in the damn thing that it’s actually kind of disgusting.

 

“Hello, Dean!” He looks pleasantly surprised as he takes a step back and looks at his friend curiously.

 

“Hey, Cas. I’m sorry for showing up here literally twenty minutes to midnight, but I was kinda hoping you’d want to spend the rest of this year with me?” Dean asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“But- Where is Gadreel?” Cas looks at him with a confused squint.

 

“Uhm… that thing with Gad didn’t really work out. Turns out he cheated on me.”

 

“What?! That’s horrible, I’m so sorry! How are you dealing with it?” Cas’ voice is laced with genuine worry and immediately wraps Dean up in a tight, comforting hug.

 

“Hey, it really doesn’t bother me that much… Wouldn’t have worked out between us, anyway. I’m good.” Dean mumbles into the crook of Castiel’s neck, dismissing his concern but lingering in his embrace nonetheless. “So, you up for some company?”

 

“Of course, Dean! I don’t have plans and you know I always enjoy spending time with you,” Cas pulls back from the hug and smiles softly, motioning for Dean to enter the house. “Do you want to do anything specific?” He asks as he walks a few more steps back.

 

“I was thinking we could just go out and watch the sky? Like, stargaze and wait for the fireworks?” He suggests with a faint blush.

 

“I’d love that! Do you want to drive out towards the woods? I think we’d have a nice view over the city and the fireworks from the edge of the forest…” Cas suggests, as he shoves his bee blanket into Dean’s arms and starts hurriedly putting on his beloved trench coat.

 

“You maybe wanna put on some real clothes before leaving the house?” Dean snorts, watching as Cas struggles to get into his boots.

 

“No, we don’t have time for that. Take the blanket with you, lets get going or we won’t be able to watch the fireworks!” Cas stresses and starts pushing his best friend through the door before locking it. “Are we gonna take baby?”

 

“Yeah, we sure are. Come on, I parked her a little down the road.” Dean feels bold all of a sudden and grabs Cas’ hand out of impulse to drag him to his car.

 

The drive to the forest is quiet and Dean feels giddy beyond believe, almost like he can actually taste his own anticipation in the air between them. He’s fixing his eyes on the bumpy road and tries his hardest to ignore his best friend’s overjoyed smile for now.

 

When they arrive at the edge of the forest, there are only five minutes left to midnight and they immediately step out of Dean’s car to climb onto baby’s hood. They snuggle up next to each other under Cas’ blanket and start looking for stars and constellations, which is a thing they’ve actually been doing for years whenever one of them has felt down or needed to be distracted.

 

Neither of them is wearing a watch, so they just wait for midnight to make itself known through the fireworks above the city. It makes them feel like the two of them are living in their own little world without any concept of time, snuggled up warm against the car’s cool, black hood. Dean catches himself wishing to be able to stay here forever when he looks over at Cas, who is now animatedly talking about the greek mythology surrounding the Great Bear constellation. 

 

When the first fireworks light up the clear, dark sky above their heads, Dean finds himself once again overwhelmed with feelings for his beautiful, kind-hearted, nerdy best friend. 

 

As Cas stares at the sky in amazement and points up whenever he sees an exceptionally beautiful firework, Dean can’t stop himself from leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his friend’s mouth.

 

Castiel’s eyes shoot over to Dean and widen as they take in his dopey grin. “Dean- what…?”

 

“Cas, I need to tell you something. I’ve decided that it’s time, you know- New Year’s and everything. People making resolutions and shit… I thought I’d do, too.” Dean speeds through his impromptu speech, oddly confident about this, considering how fucking terrified he’s been ever since he decided to actually do this on their way here.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for a very long time and I just can’t hide it anymore. Like, I’d totally understand if you don’t feel the same way or anything and I won’t pressure you into anything. I just promised myself I’d tell you. Actually, Gad kinda got me thinking. He made me realize it’s never gonna work out between me and him or, really, me and anyone else. Anyone except you, I guess.” Dean finishes, hoping that his bright pink blush is well hidden by the darkness surrounding them. 

 

“So, yeah. Thought I’d tell you,” He murmurs eventually, after waiting for Cas to break the silence for several painful heartbeats.

 

Another burst of fireworks lights up the sky in gold and silver and blue, and as the colours reflect on Cas’ face, Dean realizes that tears make their way down Castiel’s cheeks. “Cas? Are you- Is everything okay? I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that. If you don’t wan-“

 

“Are you serious about this?” Cas interrupts him, voice breaking on the last word. He’s looking at him with something very close to amazement.

 

“Well, yeah, of course I am.” 

 

“Oh god, finally!”

 

Cas doesn’t clarify any further, but when he leans over and kisses Dean gently, they both kind of forget to talk about this whole, huge thing between them.

 

After nearly an hour spent kissing and cuddling and just feeling each other in the calming darkness, Cas murmurs a quiet “I love you so much.” and suddenly everything feels undoubtedly and absolutely right.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) ?
> 
> I swear I'm nice- and I love talking to you guys! :)


End file.
